This program is designed to improve the research capability of the faculty in the Division of Natural Sciences and Mathematics at Medgar Evers College and to extend the scope of our research training program for minority and disadvantaged students from the Central Brooklyn Community and other underserved areas of New York City. It will provide faculty with released time, equipment and supplies so that they will develop a highly enriched center of learning where students may find a challenging undergraduate education in Science. Students completing this program are expected to be well prepared for graduate or professsional training in the biomedical sciences. To ensure this, stipends are provided so that they may be free to participate fully in the available scientific and intellectual activities. The faculty, which represents many of the ethnic and cultural groups of the area will act as role models for the students. The research areas in which faculty and students will participate include: 1) Biochemistry, 2) Cell Biology, 3) Cytogenetics, 4) Enzymology, 5) Neuroanatomy and Neurochemistry and 6) applications of Mossbauer Spectroscopy.